


The Time Bucky Had A Thing A bout Being Unhelpful

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Family Fluff [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Crack, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Peter Parker is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: This is short and mainly crack, basically Bucky lets Peter talk him into pranking the avengers.





	The Time Bucky Had A Thing A bout Being Unhelpful

THIS IS VERY SHORT AND MAINLY CRACK 

 

 

The Time Bucky Had A Thing About Being Unhelpful 

 

Bucky, was usually one to be helpful, but often he would keep to himself to stay away from trouble. But one day Bucky was blessed with Peter.... and his extensive knowledge of a vines. Cue trouble.

It started when Steve asked him for a hand, this in itself always caused hilarity. And today was no different. Steve was struggling to figure out the new software Tony had installed on the TV, some how (AKA Peter helped him) he had figured it out before the Captain. 

"Buck, can you give me a hand with the controls?" Steve called to Bucky from his perch on the couch. Frowning down at the controller he waited for his friend to sort it out, hearing him shift he did not expect to be hit at full force in the back. It sent him leaning forward onto the coffee table.

Turning in utter disbelief , Steve saw Bucky's metal arm lying innocently on the couch and one armless Bucky looking just as innocent with a very NOT innocent looking Peter behind him hiding his grin behind a mug.

"You know Steve, it's very inconsiderate of you to ask for a hand, I mean I only have a real one, after that ill just have this average Joe one," Bucky told him sincerely, that took the cake for Peter. 

Placing his mug down he let the giggles escape, between his laughter he managed to choke out, "I believe your wig has been snatched Mr. Rogers." He was almost on his knees, his self control gone, "Fri, send me the footage." Even Bucky had to admit, Steve had it coming because one day Bucky would have done it

A few weeks later, Clint made the same mistake. He was trying to open a bottle vinegar, and was undoubtably struggling, "Bucky, can gimme a hand with this bottle?" And his response? A powerful hit with a vibranium arm. That may have sent Clint flying into the bench, and his hurried exit for tissues for his bleeding nose. 

Eventually the whole team caught onto the joke, Peter getting groans if he ever referenced pop culture during it. But even Nat was finding some humour in each event. 

Sometimes Bucky would ask for a hand, and when he did the team would take Peter's approach, which at first had been mid case of upsetting the soldier, and it was to call back, "you got a third one somewhere go find it!" This would immediately bring a smile to everyones face. These small moments of normality was what gave the team and tower a homely feel, and the absence of a reference blurting teen was always missed when he was away more during term time. 

 

And the er, the um...wooden display hand smashing Peter's chemistry class window had nothing to do with a text to Tony asking for a hand. Nope, no connection at all, you cannot see Tony Stark throwing a mannequin hand through the school window if you look closely enough. Nope.

 

 

Like I said this is 1000000000000.9991% crack.


End file.
